


The Promise

by Ninni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, wincest season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninni/pseuds/Ninni
Summary: Dean makes a promise to Sam, and keeps it.





	The Promise

Sam is a heap of long, skinny limbs on top of Dean where they lie tangled together on the narrow motel bed, Dean’s lips kissing along the line of Sam’s throat. Sam giggles, nuzzling into the warm place where Dean’s neck and shoulder meet.

“Do you love me?” little Sammy asks, playfully; because he knows Dean does but he loves hearing him say it.

Dean looks at him through lidded, sleepy looking eyes with his mouth curled in a faint, affectionate smile. “I love you. I’d do anything for you, Sammy. I’d die for you. I’d go to hell for you.”

Sammy giggles again, because Dean can be so dramatic sometimes. He kisses Dean’s lips softly, and that’s that.

Sam hasn’t thought about this memory in years, but he does now.

He stares down at Dean, who lies before him on the floor; torn and beaten by hell hounds.

Dean’s eyes aren’t warm, nor sleepy. Not anymore. They’re open and horrible, staring unseeingly past Sam, who seems to have forgotten how to cry.

Sam simply waits, eyes never leaving Dean.

But Dean doesn’t stir.

And Sam does cry when he realizes that Dean kept his promise.


End file.
